game of gods and heroes
by AsuraBellz
Summary: haraldr potter , son of posiedon and hela , cast out from both asgard and olypus by ther rulers , born with the potensial to craft world in one breath and destroy them in the next . the young god shall change our world and many others for better or worse all gamer!harry god!harry gluttony!harry harem!harry harem for harry so far - lily evans , she hulk , emma frost , more to come
1. intro

**I do not own the marvel, avengers, harry potter, high school dxd Percy Jackson or practically any other series or name brand in any shape or form if I did. Harry potter would start breathing fire and the hulk would fight thor every chapter every series**

This story isn't going to be about me giving my life to save everyone, this isn't about how I want attention, this story isn't even about revenge. No this is about how I went from weak to strong. This story is about how fucked up my life is, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. ….. Oh yea you don't know who I am do you?

Well that's interesting you see my real name isn't all that recognizable. You may know me though as … harry potter

Born to Poseidon and Hela , gods , and if you're wondering , yea I'm a god as well child of two gods but of two different pantheons with no godly title of my own unlike my parents, god of the seas and the goddess of the dead . My father Poseidon a Greek god of Olympus and my sweet mother Hela, a Norse god of the Asgard.

During my conception both my parents didn't realise the other were gods themselves. Yes they just went down to earth to hook up as it were. But I was born and even though they hated each over they didn't want to take it out on me.

After I was born the kings of Olympus and Asgard decided they couldn't have a child born from two pantheons living with either parent or in either kingdom, so one day after my birth Odin told Hela and Zeus Poseidon, the decision to prevent war, was going to be to send me down to earth to live with a human family of magic user's, commonly called wizards an witches by the humans of earth.

And so I was given to the potters, left in a basket one summer's night in a strange town known as godric's hollow.

And so the story went.

For one year I was raised by the potters or should I say lily.

Lily the beautiful genius that she was , transcended the idea of beauty , her pure alabaster skin only enhanced by her glowing green eyes and long red – copper hair cascaded from her head to the small of her back , large e cup breasts and just as large ass both Perky and firm to hold. With a mind just as amazing as her body.

(Grayfia Lucifer from highschool dxd with red hair and green eyes)

Lily fell in love with me the moment she set her eyes on me. Confused, yea most people would be. In the magical world there is such a thing as a soul bond two or more people indescribable bonded to one another thru the connection of souls, this is what transpired between lily and harry the moment lily picked harry up from his basket .

She kept it a secret even to her closest friends, her family everyone except her husband. Not that it mattered, they weren't married for love but for protection.

James potter son of dorea and Charles potter was a young arrogant man , follower of Dumbledore and his order but he was also married , married to protect his friend and keep the his secret . James Potter was gay, lover of the eldest son of the blacks, Sirius.

One year after the arrival of harry the potters were attacked the same house they lived

By a mad man on all hallows eve.

Blowing the front door open of their cottage Voldemort killed both James and lily and in his unknown to him act on earth for years to come was a curse to the young god in the potters care.

Hela pov

It has been one year since I last saw my baby, little harldr or harry as the humans call him.

Ever since he was taken by Odin all I have done is lie on my throne and watch His life, so on the knight the potters died she was there in seconds to calm her crying son.

"I'm so sorry my baby, I should have been there for you, just these dame old men and their dame laws. I need to protect you I see it, my beautiful boy … I know I will give you a guardian, a companion but what , who is worthy enough to look after my son…. ". It was then I set my eye on the body of lily potter

Using my powers over souls I used the left over link of lily and harldr's soul bond and brought her soul back from the beyond merging it with harldr's. It will allow harldr and lily to speak and for her to guide him through life and when his godly powers awaken he will be confused and need a friendly face to help him. Oh how I wish I could help him but my hands are tied.

Normal pov 9 years

After the death of lord Voldemort that night the wizarding word experienced piece for the first time in over twenty years, and mundane England could live without fear of what they perceived as terrorist plots.

And little harry was sent to the dursley's, a cold life awaited him but due to the quick thinking and actions of his mother he was saved a life of loneliness and pain as the dursley slave.

One day after Voldemort's attack harry was sent to live with the dursley's , if this was another story he would be left in a basket in front of the dursley's home , this isn't one of those story's.

Petunia dursley an ugly middle aged woman who resembled a giraffe with her long neck and near anorexic. With the ability to hold a grudge that could freak out most serial killers was the sister of lily potter. Vernon dursley petunia's husband was just as ugly as his wife with his huge and bulbous stomach and moustache that made him , like his wife look like an animal in his case a walrus an animal which he most likely weighs more than . Then we come to their son only 12 months of age and shaping up to already be as ugly and fat as his father, the spoiled child was already eating his body weight each meal.

After the attack Dumbledore and his second in command Minerva McGonagall visited the dursley, wear after a discussion and some not so idle threats harry was given to them for their mutual protection and so young harry could grow up in a non-magical environment away from the fame of that terrible night.

.

9 years later

After the discussion with Dumbledore petunia and Vernon gave young harry the smallest bedroom in the house even when the bigger room next door as just a guest room for Vernon's obese sister's regular visits with her bulldogs which just like the other dursley's she resembled as well.

His room was spare and lacking the toys that usually littered the floor of a child his age instead it was the room was clean and tidy with everything organised to a standard which could only be attributed to magic in some way.

On Harrys third birthday lily's soul woke up in the mind space of young harry she was confused at first unable to understand what as going on till Hela came and explained the situation of hr being locked in the body of her adopted son so she could raise him as a guardian angel . From that day onwards Harry's lonely life was changed, lily taught him how to read and write and even wandless Magic from the young age of four. It was during her teaching him she realised that her little boy was a genius on a level most couldn't comprehend. Within a month he could read at the level of a 15 year old, within one and a half months he could write at the same level. Within five months he was doing advanced mathematics at a secondary school level, in the same amount of time he could use the entire first a second year of Hogwarts magic.

And he only got better, to him every time his mother (lily explained who she was to him as well as telling him about his real parents and their soul bond) complimented him he felt euphoric like nothing else mattered she was his entire world and the same went for her. To him who was practically a non-entity to the Dursley's he was looked after till he could walk and eat by himself then he was ignored , left food on the table by petunia then sent back to his room , due to this loneliness his time with his mother was the best thing to ever happen to him.

On his first day of primary school he blew the teachers away with his knowledge of maths and reading skills so a month later he was moved up a year till he showed complete superiority over his class mates again and so the next month he was moved up another year this pattern continued for years. By the time he was 8 he was acclaimed to be one of the smartest people in the world already finishing secondary school with full gcse's all A* and aspiring to be a doctor . At the age of 6 he was sent to a nationally acclaimed secondary school for geniuses paid for by a charity organization for gifted youngsters so he could get to that point.

By the age of eight he had already mastered the use of wandless magic and could use up to seventh year magic they would be studying in Hogwarts, wizardry magic though was too weak to be used in real battle though for his taste.

Knowing he wouldn't stay with the other children for long and the petty bullying due to being so far ahead of most of them harry was a secluded child he only really talked to lily. His home life never got better with the dursley's they still left him food at the table but that was the only contact they had with him except some off hand remarks about lily and James.

At the age of 9 a week before Harry's birthday, harry was offered a chance to leave the dursley's in the form of a invitation to a school for gifted youngsters , wear he could be with other extraordinary children , and attain the bachelor degrees he would need to follow his dream and become a doctor. The best thing though to harry was he would be living in America thousands of miles away from the dursley.

After reading his letter he and his lily in a non-corporeal form much like a ghost spoke about it and decided the best way of going about getting there and the dursley's agreeing to let him go was to explain the benefit they could get from it. So after hours of discussing what harry would have to do, he went down to the living room of number four privet drive handed over the letter to Vernon and explained the entire thing

It took five minutes for him to say yes, at first he was going to scream at harry audacity till he got to the part about it being in America and free "getting rid of the brat for free, I can't wait to tell petunia" were Vernon's thoughts. Within two days harry with all his possession i.e. .some clothes and a trunk full of books he had gotten over the years from schools ,teachers and anywhere else he could get them , Where on a plane heading to new York to go to school. It only took one call and ten minutes to enrol harry and another ten to get him a spot as a live in student. Set to arrive the day after Harry's birthday.

Harry's pov

It was the morning before I would be moving to live in America I was so excited I almost forgot it was my birthday. As usual I woke up to the soft sounds of lily humming and the feeling of her stroking my long hair.

As I grew I noticed the reaction I got from women lily told me it was because I looked handsome, I suppose I might look a bit handsome, I was tall for my age of ten, being around 5 foot 5 inches, with defined and tightly packed muscle, from lily making me exorcise from an early age to strengthen my body and magic, I also have quit soft features and long black hair even though it spiked up everywhere I still look annoyingly feminine add to that my eyes. Luminescent green they were quite noticeable, I tried wearing glasses for a while to hide them but it was just annoying to have them on my face all day.

(Imagine a younger jin mo-ri from god of high school with green eye's

"Morning honey" I hear lily say, as I open my eyes expecting to see the beautiful Visage that is lily Evans instead I was greeted to the sight of a glowing green box.

Congratulations young god

You have reached the age of ten your full powers have been unlocked

The gamer agility

Inheritance of Poseidon

Inheritance of Hela

Asgardian heritage

Giant heritage

Olympian heritage

Due to being born of two pantheons you should have gained four completely random powers on top of your inherited ones, but due to gaining the ability of the gamer you have been allowed by the fates to pick three more ability's

Most can be gained through the use of the skill creation ability

(After repeating an action or absorbing a book that explains a skill or anything else that can turn into a skill)

You have one hour to decide

Followed by a long list of what seemed to be the ability's the message box was talking about

What is this "lily I think I'm seeing things " lily looked at me with worry and responded with a calming voice while she hugged me tightly "what is it darling , Hela told me your powers should be coming in soon maybe what you're seeing something to do with that" I reply with hesitant nod

After telling her what I read she told me to read out all the options

"Um there's a lot let's see … fire manipulation, lightning manipulation, earth manipulation, wind manipulation. Water manipulation is greyed out"

"Yea your birth father was Poseidon as you know maybe that was the inheritance businesses" lily answered automatically as she thought deeply

"So what do you think I should choose I only have 50 minutes left"

"I wish I could see it … oh I can see it "lily spoke while she cutely tilted her head. It seems she can see the boxes while connected with me or inside me

As she looked down the list lily spoke

"well we should stay away from thing that we looked up from your birth parents like earthquakes, animal speech and the like , probably the best thing would be ability's that let you gain more ability's"

"Maybe … ability gaining ability's "I said to the box to test an idea and the list shrunk to less than 50. We looked and considered the options for at least 20 minutes before I decided with the help of lily

"Consumption absorption, fiction adaption, Adoptive Muscle Memory"

Three abilities have been selected are you sure you want:

Consumption absorption

Fiction Adaption

Adoptive Muscle Memory

 **Yes** \no

After pressing yes I was greeted with a screen that resembled a main menu screen from an RPG

Status brings up a window that shows his status (name, class, Health Points (HP), Mana Points (MP), level, attributes, and title, money and attribute points).

Inventory brings up a window that shows all the items he has obtained and stored including the clothes he wears and the weapons he has obtained and equipped. This is seen as a dimensional magic ability. Infinite

Skills brings up a window that shows a list of all the skills he has learned. When the skill icon is selected it shows all the current information of that skill

Options brings up the options menu.

Status

Harldr (harry potter)

Age 10

Health – 13260 +1000 =14260

Mana – 13720 + 1000 + 500 =15220

Title –son of Poseidon -son of Hela –Tran's pantheon –container of souls

Level – 1

Race – Olympian\Asgardian\giant

STR – 15 + 50 + 5 + 10 + 10 = 90

End – 24 + 50 + 5 + 10 + 10 =99

Dex – 16 + 50 + 5 + 10 =91

Int – 100 + 50 + 5 =155

Wis – 75 + 50 =125

Luc – 100 + 50 =150

Points –0

Money – 0

Gains +5 to all stat each birthday

Son of Poseidon - +5 to str , end ,dex and int per level ,+500 energy Points per level ability's +water manipulation +earthquake manipulation + weather manipulation + Fish Communication +horse communication +water empowerment +water breathing +regeneration +bull communication

Son of Hela - +10 to str ,end ,dex per level ,+1000 energy Points per level ability's +darkness manipulation + Astral Projection +spirit manipulation +all speak +death touch + Canine communication + parseltongue +death empowerment +regeneration

Giant physiology - + 10 STR and end per level + 1000 health points per level

Tran's pantheon – 3 powers chosen by harldr +absorption consumption +fiction Adaption +Adoptive Muscle Memory

container of souls – due to Hela wanting to keep her son safe she stored lily Evans soul inside your body to be his own guardian angel

Skills

Gamer's Mind Passive lv – MAX Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect. Immunity to illusions. Immunity to mind reading.

Gamer's Body Passive lv – MAX Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores all HP, all forms of energy and all mass effects.

Observe Active lv - 25 through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained

Instant Dungeon Create Active lv - 1 Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Access to:

\- Empty Dungeon

Instant Dungeon Escape active lv - 1 Used to escape instant dungeons.

Water manipulation active lv- 1 can control any form of water and reconstruct it as you please cost – 50 MP per minute per gallon

Darkness manipulation active lv- 1 can control any form of darkness and reconstruct it as you please cost – 50 MP per minute

Spirit manipulation active lv- max can manipulate summon and bind all types of spirits, undead and dead all will obey your commands as the prince of hell and Niffleheim cost – varies

Earthquake manipulation active lv- 1 can manipulate and produce earthquakes currently only able to use magnitude 1 of power cost – 50 mana per use

All speak Passive lv – max can speak all the languages of humanoids in nine realms

\- Fish Communication passive lv- max can speak to all fish type creatures

\- bull communication passive lv – max can speak to all cows and bulls type creatures

\- Canine communication passive lv- max can speak to all canines type creatures

\- Parseltongue passive lv- max can speak to all snakes type creatures

\- horse passive communication passive lv max can speak to all horse type creatures

Adaptation lv -1 allows the user to breathe water in lieu of a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high pressure and extreme temperatures. Up to 1000 x end in tonnes

\- Air - Resist the atmospheric pressure that if gone too high up, the air pressure end up having the air knocked out of them.

-Gravity - Resist gravitational pressure that gone too much, the gravity would crush them.

-Water - Resist the under-water pressure that if gone too deep the weight of the water would crush them.

-Wind - Resist wind pressure that if gone against it too much, the wind will tear them to shreds.

Cold Immunity – lv – max immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects.

Water empowerment passive lv- max while wet or in water recover 100% of health and mana +500% STR, dex, end and mana while wet or in water. X 10 boost to boost while in a sea or Ocean

Death empowerment passive lv- max every time you kill gain 1% of all there stats (minimum 1 stat). Every time you die increases all stats by 1% permanently

Regeneration passive lv- 20 regenerates 20% of health per second

Astral Projection active lv -1 can separate your spirit from your body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. Also regenerates health and mana 10% faster while active

Death touch active lv- 1 you can kill any one you touch cost -1000 MP per kill

Absorption consumption passive active lv- max eat everything you want normal food, monsters, magic, weapons everything. everything eaten give you power you gain 10% of all stats of thing eaten (minimum 1 stat point) as well all skills ,ability's and powers at level 1 of what you have eaten

fiction Adaption passive active lv- max allows him to adapt use fictional knowledge and skills in his life as if they were truths (5 starting Adaptions starter + 1 every 10 main levels) gain one skill or power of your choosing from each Adaption to start each

Adoptive Muscle Memory lv – max the power to replicate movement after observation and gain skills permanently

Death resistance passive – lv max cannot die (once HP reaches 0 you will sleep for 1 hour and wakeup with 100% mana and health as if you slept no penalty)

Cooking passive lv – 24 allows you cook 24 % faster and food is 24% healthier

Karate passive / active lv – 55 passively increases STR, dex and end by 55% actively increases STR, dex and end by 550%

Hand to hand mastery passive / active lv - 20 passively increases STR, dex and end by 20% actively increases star, dex and end by 200%

Transfiguration lv – 50 a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure (Transfiguration can be done to most (if not all) object) Transformation 10 MP per square foot, Vanishment 20 MP per square foot, Conjuration 30 MP per square foot, and Untransfiguration 10 MP per square foot

Human wizard and witch magic cost – varies

Fire-Making Spell · Levitation Charm · Locking Spell · Mending Charm · Softening Charm · Severing Charm · Unlocking Charm · Dancing Feet Spell · Disarming Charm · Engorgement Charm · Freezing Charm · General Counter-Spell · Memory Charm · Tickling Charm · Summoning Charm · Banishing Charm · Substantive Charm • shield charm • fire-Making charm • Stunning Spell • Levicorpus Jinx •Mending Charm • Seize and Pull Charm • Draconifors Spell • Skurge Charm • Wand-Lighting Charm

Wow

 **Hi everyone just wanted to say thanks for setting me straight with my last fanfiction it was rushed and had no story so hear you go I've taken the idea from my last idea and added more detail**

 **I'll probably do one chapter a week**

 **Also the harem will be a minimum of 5 but can be ridiculously big I don't mind and will be accepting proposals for characters to add in the harem try and stay with characters from marvel and harry potter but all ideas will be considered**

 **Current harem**

 **Lily Evans**

 **Jennifer Walters (she-hulk)**

 **Emma frost**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the marvel, avengers, harry potter, high school dxd Percy Jackson or practically any other series or name brand in any shape or form if I did. Harry potter would start breathing fire and the hulk would fight Thor every chapter every series**

Within an hour of selecting my three powers I was on a train to London, on lily request. It seems due to being too young till today (Harrys tenth birthday) I was not able to inherit anything at gringots yet.

Walking into diagon ally, I was assaulted by the lights and sound of the witches and wizards, young and old going about their business in the ally, whether it be shopping or eating. The noise was unbearable to my godly senses.

With the pain running through my head from the noise I didn't want to wait around the ally, so I rushed down the street directed by lily all the way to gringot's ignoring people as I swerved and dodged my way through the busy street. Only taking a second to admire the huge building made of marble with inlaid gold covered the building. As I walked up the steps I read the giant golden sign next to the door of gringots

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"You know if they've ever been robed before lil's? It doesn't seem possible it hasn't, ever" I question the spirit within me, she responded with a bubbly attitude

"Of course people have tried baby, but no one's ever been successful. The minimum security vaults would take someone of Dumbledore or Voldemort's strength just to get there, getting out is practically impossible for a human. That's why there hasn't been another goblin rebellion, after the building of gringot's the magic users have been much more careful. If you, right now tried to rob the place, I'd say you'd bring the entire place down quite easily, especially with your earthquake ability. That's why we're taking everything from all the vaults under your control and storing them in your inventory, I was going to have it all put in expanded trunks before I died so we could have run away together, but now it is so much easier"

I just agreed with lily and cued up with the other bank goers.

Stepping up to the bank clerk, absentmindedly noticing they were all goblins and using my **all speak** ability to speak gobbledygook I spoke to the teller, greeting him traditionally before getting on with my requests

" _Greetings great teller, I am harldr of house potter and I would like to request an audience with a goblin in the inheritance department "_

The goblin shocked by my casual use of gobbledygook lead me to the inheritance department of gringots strait away, knocking on the door he whispered something to another goblin. And left not before telling me some one was coming to get me soon

I waited a measly three minutes before a goblin came and took me to another room

I was greeted to the view of a rather Spartan room, only inhabited by a single goblin decorated with two chairs and a desk. Above the goblins head showed the words

 **Drakeblade (the mute)**

 **Lv – 20**

The goblin didn't speak, he just handed me a knife, a bowl and a piece of parchment on which he wrote the instructions. Seeing the knife I worried it wouldn't work using observe on both the knife and bowl

 **Bowl of inheritance**

 **A magical device used by the goblins and the magical humans of earth to test their family's inheritance**

 **Knife of clean cut**

 **A goblin made knife enchanted to heal small cuts after being cut with its blade**

 **Damage 10 – heals 10**

 **Durability – 200/200**

" _I'm sorry Mr Drakeblade but this knife won't break my skin"_ I said in the most placating voice I could while still speaking gobbledygook as an added nicety

The only response I got was him staring at me intently for a minute till he nodded and made a motion with his hand to the bowl then pretend to bite his thumb. I just nodded and did as he signalled

One quick bite of my thumb a drop of blood into the bowl and drakeblade placing a piece of parchment in the bowl later I had my inheritance test done with.

Gringotts Inheritance Test

Name – harldr (potter)

Adopted by magical's lily Evans nee potter and James potter.

Heir to:

Niflheim

Hel

Atlantis

Olympus

Asgard

Original family

Heir to:

House of Black – G 89 000 000 S 50 000 K5800 – a vault filled with tens of thousands of books on magic and thousands of magical items –grimmauld place , villa in Tuscany, villa in Vienna , 27 houses spread across Europe being rented

House of potter – G74 000 000 S 690 000 - a vault filled with tens of thousands of books on magic and thousands of magical items – potter manner, mansion in Florence , 72 houses spread across the world being rented

House of Gaunt G4000 S10 K 500

House of Slytherin - vault filled with tens of thousands of books on magic and thousands of magical items

House of Peverel - vault filled with tens of thousands of books on magic and thousands of magical items

Original parents:

Mother: Hela Lokidaughter

Father: Poseidon

Extra vaults

4486 – Holds one egg

4499 – Holds one ring made by Hephaestus

I and lily were astonished at what I had inherited, lily amazed at how much James kept a secret from her. But put it to the back of our minds for the moment.

It took ten hours to store everything into my inventory, I stored the deeds to the houses in my inventory as well as had each of my houses put under a Fidelus with me as secret keeper. By the time I was done I was rushing to the airport. I didn't even have time to use **observe** on either the egg or ring.

Two hours later

It was Harry's first time on an airplane. He stood in line, waiting to board and couldn't help but feel excited. He looked out the windows and saw the massive aircraft moving about, acting in what seemed like barely organized chaos.

He had been watching with a mix of fear and awe as the tremendous craft's passed by each other with what seemed to be inches to spare. He was lucky he had both, lily saying sweet nothings thru their mental link and **gamer's mind** blocking out any fear or anxiety he might have.

But as he looked on, he realized it was not chaos, but a well-choreographed ballet that was taking place. The planes moved in a rhythmic fashion. It was impressive to behold.

After yesterday with his birthday and his godly powers awakening he needed some time to relax and a nine hour flight in business class was just what the doctor ordered (the school Harrys going to is paying for everything)

Within five minutes of lining up harry was in his seat relaxing with a glass of coke and a notepad across from his seat

Harry had spent all night reading up on game strategy guides and exorcise programs with lily. They decided that he need to increase his base stats somehow first. before levelling up to gain the most as fast as possible, he also need to search for skill books and take lessons in martial arts and some over things when he got to America.

Harry's pov plane

Last night I gained a level in **id create** and **id escape** to allow me to go into a zombie dungeon which ill test when I'm situated at the dorms.

 **Instant Dungeon Create Active lv - 2 Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Access to:**

 **Empty Dungeon**

 **Zombie dungeon**

 **Instant Dungeon Escape active lv - 2 Used to escape instant dungeons.**

The plane ride over to America was calm and quite mostly allowing me to gets some reading done and look thru the options menu, it took three minutes to look through the entire thing. In the end all I did was put the H.U.D on allowing for me to monitor my health, mana and see people's lvs and names. I also turned auto loot on, it would instantly put the body and all the loot with it in my inventory to save time after I killed anything. The long plane ride also gave me the time to look at the **fiction Adaption** ability I chose, the other two ability's I chose were simple to understand, one was anything I eat I gain all the power and 10% of all stat points from it, the other was to watch and steal other people's hard work with things like martial arts or anything physical, its lazy but lily and I think Voldemort is still alive, so I need everything I can get my hands on.

It was just over Portland when something happened. I was relaxing with my headphones on listening to some music when I was elbowed by someone next me , looking to my side I saw people with their heads down crying , taking my headphones of my ears were assaulted by a quire of screams.

"What the hell's happening!?" I shout to the man next to me

"There someone at the front of the plane he's holding us hostage, don't worry everything will be alright" the man whispers next to me calmly. He was tall around six foot with brown hair and eyes hidden by red tinted glasses, Noticing him being way to calm I Look over his head I see his name and level.

 **Scott summers (Cyclops)**

 **Human - mutant**

 **Lv-37**

Wow he's the highest level I've seen so far, uncle Vernon was only lv 6 the same as aunt petunia. Wait … mutant wonder what that means. Wanting to use observe on him but not so much as I did on the people holding the plane hostage.

Looking over the seat I see a mammoth of a man waving a gun around. He was at least seven foot tall with huge arms and what looks like claws growing from his fingertips, his hair spiked down his back looking more like fur than hair. He was wearing black camo combat pants and a black tank top, strained to the near point of splitting. He held what looked like some sort of machine gun as he walked calmly to the front of the plane , lying on the floor next to him was a man with both his arms cut off at the elbows screaming and making false threats, most likely the air marshal.

 **Gamers mind** still working overtime to keep my anxiety in check I looked over the man with the guns head to see his status.

 **Victor creed (sabretooth)**

 **Human- mutant**

 **Lv – 56**

Noticing the difference in level between him and the man next to me, i couldn't help but feel annoyance even if they were humans there level's were so much higher than mine. I probably couldn't fight him he doesn't have any magic meaning to get to that level he has to be a hell of a lot of training to get stronger than what iss humanly possible.

"he hee …. See little humans your so weak, cant even look me in the eye is this all you people can muster one man with a gun and your fears run rampant wel… hmm…. Cyclops I smell you come out wear ether you are" sabretooth taunts the passengers with his nose in the air sniffing around.

Scott next to me stands with his hands up speaking calmly " sabretooth , you wont get awa ..ack!"

He was interpreted by a yellow cabal hitting him in the side , behind him stood a man a man in a skin tight navy suit grinning like a fool. above his head his name and lv stood for only me to see.

 **Frank payne (constrictor)**

 **Lv - 39**

We couldn't win I cant use magic in the plane or it would crash , so I only had one option . Hoping that my physical strength and speed was enough. I stood slowly with my hands up , constrictor turned to me with an eyebrow raised .he motioned for sabretooth with his hand . lily was shouting at me to sit down I just sent her a message mentally telling her I would be fine , I can't die anyway.

Moving into the isle between the seats I made what could be the stupidest decisions ever made on planet earth. Looking sabretooth strait in the eye I channelled every physiology class I have ever attended analysing him (completely forgetting the **observe** skill )

"mutt"

Like a switch the cocky attitude he had before was gone now a cold calculating killer . he rose to his full height and stalked up to me like a lion out on a hunt , walking down the plane , passing his gun to constrictor on the way .

Stopping in front of me by mere inches , his slit eyes never leaveing mine. With a deep voice reminiscent of gravel he growled .

"what was that … runt" with my **gamer's mind** at full power I say in a very nonchalant way , staring him in the eye

"I said mutt . Is it to big of a word for you to understand … mutt " I spoke as the people around me and sabretooth backed off , muttering about me dying and Scott(cyclopes) who was still tied up by constrictor shouting for me to run only to have his face pressed down to the floor by constrictor with smirk.

With a roar of rage sabretooth flung his claw like hand at me with his beast like strength , to most people it would look like a blur sent straight to my face , but to me it was like he was moving in Slow Motion. Turning my head to the side dodging the blow I lashed out with a wild swing in his direction.

Now usually someone flinging their arm at someone like sabretooth would be stupid and probably do nothing more than have him rip it off but me being a god level existence , even if a young one. a punch of mine was still moving at around 100 mph with the added force of around 30 tones of strength on top of it . Sabretooths body was hit with enough power to punch a hole in the side of a aircraft carrier.

All people saw was me dodge his strike then both my arm and sabretooths body disappearing accompanied by a loud bang and a burst of wind , luckily we were in a two floor jumbo jet and only experienced the plane shaking like it hit some bad turbulence or the pla. By the time it took for the dust to clear , sabretooth was embedded in the other side of the jet or at least what was left of him

 **Ping lv up**

 **Ping lv up**

 **Ping lv up**

 **Ping lv up**

 **Ping lv up**

 **Ping lv up**

 **Ping skill created**

 **Ping skill created**

Was the sound of messages popping up I just waved them away for later I had more important thing to do.

Sabretooths once strong and large form was mostly destroyed his entire left side was torn off , missing both his left arm and leg with a whole burrowed through his stomach and chest the size of a beach ball . the rest of his body littered with cuts bleeding streams of red blood to the ground.

Looking around I saw people staring at me their mouths unhinged with shock and the remaining parts of sabretooth in disgust from the gruesome sight, even more enhanced by his body slowly regenerating with bones popping back into place.

Turning to face constrictor I say in a happy voice "so you going to let him go?"

Within ten minutes I was sat back down next to Scott as the stewardess cleaned up and an onbord doctor patched up the flight attendants as much as possible and put him to sleep so he didn't hert himself any more.

a quivering constrictor and a slowly regenerating sabretooth were tied up down in the cargo hold under the plane. With another air marshal holding guns to there heads.

the remaining flight was me being questioned relentlessly by passages till scott took me back to my seat and told me he would sort this out , not knowing what he meant me and lily thought he was a wizard and was going to obliviate everyone , I just followed him hoping to get some quite time till we landed. I thanked him as soon as my ass was back in my seat he just nodded and went around helping people.

It took three hours before we landed , as the plane was stopping in the hangar bay , everyone but me and Scott slowed down to a stop I worried something else was happening scotts confused face looking at me didn't help give me any confidence.

"whats happening now? " I asked

Just as he opened his mouth to speak an old man in a wheelchair and a very , very bald head wheeled himself on to the plane and interrupted him . (Well more like floated himself and his wheelchair thru the doors .)

"No it fine scott , it seems are young friend here is immune to my ability, Mr potter I presume?" the older man cut in . Putting his hand out for me to shake.

Me in my confused state just shacked his hand while talking " um yea that's me … sorry do I know you? "

"oh that's write I forgot to introduce myself. My name is professor Charles Xavier, I believe your going to be attending my school "

"oh cool , so what are we going to do about them" I say while singling to the passengers who were still standing stock still. Only for professor Xavier to say

"it's fine , im what youd call a telepath. Im the one holding them still , don't worry ther fine by the way , no il just make them forget what happened on the plane then well be going . Your starting a new school within the month after all" professor Xavier said with a smile.

We were through customs and on our way to the institute within the hour , sabretooth and constrictor got away the instant we landed so while annoying I didn't realy care it may seem a bit arrogant but if I beat him in one punch before I can do it again especially now that ive levelled up . professor Xavier explained to me in the car that the institute was a safe place for mutants as well as I school even though it only housed mutants. The place seemed so amazing I just dreaded telling him I wast a mutant.

"… and you also have free access to the pools and any other sports equipment you require, any questions?" professor Xavier explained

I know it's wrong to lie, but this place sounds amazing. I suppose I could just say my powers were because I was a mutant yea , why not

Status

Harldr (harry potter)

Age 10

Health – 20 260

Mana – 24 220

Title –son of Poseidon -son of Hela –Tran's pantheon –container of souls

Level – 7

Race – Olympian\Asgardian\giant

STR – 240

End – 249

Dex – 181

Int – 185

Wis – 125

Luc – 150

Points – 30

Money- g 163 004 000 s 740 010 k 6 300 £9000 $7000

Gains +5 to all stat each birthday

Son of Poseidon - +5 to str , end ,dex and int per level ,+500 energy Points per level ability's +water manipulation +earthquake manipulation + weather manipulation + Fish Communication +horse communication +water empowerment +water breathing +regeneration +bull communication

Son of Hela - +10 to str ,end ,dex per level ,+1000 energy Points per level ability's +darkness manipulation + Astral Projection +spirit manipulation +all speak +death touch + Canine communication + parseltongue +death empowerment +regeneration

Giant physiology - + 10 STR and end per level + 1000 health points per level

Tran's pantheon – 3 powers chosen by harldr +absorption consumption +fiction Adaption +Adoptive Muscle Memory

container of souls – due to Hela wanting to keep her son safe she stored lily Evans soul inside your body to be his own guardian angel

Skills

Gamer's Mind Passive lv – MAX Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect. Immunity to illusions. Immunity to mind reading.

Gamer's Body Passive lv – MAX Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores all HP, all forms of energy and all mass effects.

Observe Active lv - 25 through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained

Instant Dungeon Create Active lv - 2 Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level. Access to:

\- Empty Dungeon

\- Zombie dungeon

Instant Dungeon Escape active lv - 2 Used to escape instant dungeons.

Water manipulation active lv- 1 can control any form of water and reconstruct it as you please cost – 50 MP per minute per gallon

Darkness manipulation active lv- 1 can control any form of darkness and reconstruct it as you please cost – 50 MP per minute

Spirit manipulation active lv- max can manipulate summon and bind all types of spirits, undead and dead all will obey your commands as the prince of hell and Niffleheim cost – varies

Earthquake manipulation active lv- 1 can manipulate and produce earthquakes currently only able to use magnitude 1 of power cost – 50 mana per use

All speak Passive lv – max can speak all the languages of humanoids in nine realms

\- Fish Communication passive lv- max can speak to all fish type creatures

\- bull communication passive lv – max can speak to all cows and bulls type creatures

\- Canine communication passive lv- max can speak to all canines type creatures

\- Parseltongue passive lv- max can speak to all snakes type creatures

\- horse passive communication passive lv max can speak to all horse type creatures

Adaptation lv -1 allows the user to breathe water in lieu of a gaseous breathing medium, to swim well and to endure high pressure and extreme temperatures. Up to 1000 x end in tonnes

\- Air - Resist the atmospheric pressure that if gone too high up, the air pressure end up having the air knocked out of them.

-Gravity - Resist gravitational pressure that gone too much, the gravity would crush them.

-Water - Resist the under-water pressure that if gone too deep the weight of the water would crush them.

-Wind - Resist wind pressure that if gone against it too much, the wind will tear them to shreds.

Cold Immunity – lv – max immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects.

Water empowerment passive lv- max while wet or in water recover 100% of health and mana +500% STR, dex, end and mana while wet or in water. X 10 boost to boost while in a sea or Ocean

Death empowerment passive lv- max every time you kill gain 1% of all there stats (minimum 1 stat). Every time you die increases all stats by 1% permanently

Regeneration passive lv- 20 regenerates 20% of health per second

Astral Projection active lv -1 can separate your spirit from your body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. Also regenerates health and mana 10% faster while active

Death touch active lv- 1 you can kill any one you touch cost -1000 MP per kill

Absorption consumption passive active lv- max eat everything you want normal food, monsters, magic, weapons everything. everything eaten give you power you gain 10% of all stats of thing eaten (minimum 1 stat point) as well all skills ,ability's and powers at level 1 of what you have eaten

fiction Adaption passive active lv- max allows him to adapt use fictional knowledge and skills in his life as if they were truths (5 starting Adaptions starter + 1 every 10 main levels) gain one skill or power of your choosing from each Adaption to start each

Adoptive Muscle Memory lv – max the power to replicate movement after observation and gain skills permanently

Death resistance passive – lv max cannot die (once HP reaches 0 you will sleep for 1 hour and wakeup with 100% mana and health as if you slept no penalty)

Cooking passive lv – 24 allows you cook 24 % faster and food is 24% healthier

Hand to hand mastery passive / active lv - 20 passively increases STR, dex and end by 20% actively increases star, dex and end by 200%

Karate passive / active lv – 55 passively increases STR, dex and end by 55% actively increases STR, dex and end by 550%

Power strike active lv – 1 by focusing mana into an object or a part of the body you can perform one attack with 10 x the mana put into it as damage on top of what the base damage is cost – varies

Air pressure punch active lv – 1 cost - increase attack distance by 1 meter per 100 mp

Transfiguration lv – 50 a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure (Transfiguration can be done to most (if not all) object) Transformation 10 MP per square foot, Vanishment 20 MP per square foot, Conjuration 30 MP per square foot, and Untransfiguration 10 MP per square foot

Human wizard and witch magic cost – varies

Fire-Making Spell · Levitation Charm · Locking Spell · Mending Charm · Softening Charm · Severing Charm · Unlocking Charm · Dancing Feet Spell · Disarming Charm · Engorgement Charm · Freezing Charm · General Counter-Spell · Memory Charm · Tickling Charm · Summoning Charm · Banishing Charm · Substantive Charm • shield charm • fire-Making charm • Stunning Spell • Levicorpus Jinx •Mending Charm • Seize and Pull Charm • Draconifors Spell • Skurge Charm • Wand-Lighting

 **Hi everyone just wanted to say thanks for setting me straight with my last fanfiction it was rushed and had no story so hear you go I've taken the idea from my last idea and added more detail**

 **I want review whether there flames or not I would also be very happy with any suggestions from characters to plot**

 **I'll probably do one chapter a week**

 **Current harem**

 **Lily Evans**

 **Jennifer Walters (she-hulk)**

 **Emma frost**

 **Storm**


End file.
